Tomorrow Never Came
by Neecha
Summary: Sango muses on a certain promise that a monk made to her.... Pairing: SM, Oneshot.


She'd never expected it to end like this…no one really did. The journey had brought them to places that seemed to grow more exotic and beautiful with each passing day…but even despite this, the journey had to end sometime.

Naraku wasn't dead, oh no. Each day kept ticking past so fast, none of them even noticed really. Maybe she should have…then she could have appreciated the short time that her dear friend had spent with her.

True, most of that time was spent thwacking some sense into his lecherous brain, but it was good while it had lasted. Now…it was gone. She'd never hear his chuckle again.

Kirara mewled at her feet, the nekomata knowing that her good friend's heart ached with even more passion that it already had. The young woman smiled, though her eyes betrayed her painted happiness.

Her sandals slipped against the rocky dent in the earth, but a trained foot could easily make their way down with little effort. The sinkhole was the burial place, as much as it could be, for him…again, tears began to brim on the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over and moisten her cheeks.

'…Even though I know he won't come back, it still feels like he's always standing there…'

Held in her hand were some wildflowers, just the ones that she had found a few hills over. She placed them down next to the stone monument that had been placed there, carved by hanyou claws. Even Inuyasha had been stirred with grief at Miroku's passing, though of course he wouldn't let himself admit it in public. But no one could truly hide that they didn't miss him. She couldn't.

Giving the tiny cat a pet on the head, her hands went to meet their palms together. Her eyes closed in silent prayer, much like she was known for doing. Kirara didn't disturb her, but sat and waited for her to finish.

'…Houshi-sama? Can you even hear me? If you can, then I hope you're listening…do you remember the last time we talked? Before that day…'

"Houshi-sama!" Her palm went up, smacking Miroku's cheek loudly. He was lucky that Hiraikotsu hadn't been near her at that time…

"…" With a grumble, though never in foul mood, his beaded hand twitched slightly, the other gingerly touching the red handprint Sango had left. "You are so cruel to me…"

The taijiya woman huffed, slipping her boomerang onto her back. "Serves you right…can't you at least show a little self control, you pig?"

His usual grin etched on quickly. "The hand is cursed, what can I say?"

"That excuse is old, Houshi-sama." With a roll of her eyes, she looked to him. "Anyways, you said you wanted to speak to me in private?"

"Hai." Picking himself up with the Shakujou, the monk walked to Sango's side. "…Sango-sama, you know that with Naraku living, my time is shortened with each year…"

'Nani? Why bring up the Kazaana?' "…What do you mean? Is something wrong with your hand, Houshi-sama?" Her brow furrowed slightly.

"Nothing's wrong…I just wanted to let you know something…" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what happens today, I'll always be with you now and with each tomorrow."

Another slight confusion swept over her, along with a slight tinge in her cheeks. "Are you feeling well?" The look on Miroku's face was so serious…not a hint of the usual lechery that he carried.

"Hai, I am. I just wanted you to know this now, while I had it fresh in my mind." He let off his soft smile, looking directly into Sango's eyes. "I'll be there."

'…Are you still here?' Her eyes did not need to open to know that there was a slight breeze now. Her dark brown hair swayed slightly in its ponytail.

'…Are you?'

The mantis youkai hissed, attacking the group with bladed arms. The night sky held no moon, meaning that Tessaiga would not be the instrument of their enemy's demise. As Inuyasha, Shippou, and an injured Sango hid in the enveloping darkness, which left only Kagome and Miroku to defend them.

"Kagome-sama, to the left!" Even his ofudas would not hold the beast down long enough to get a clear shot with Kagome's arrows.

The youkai swung at the schoolgirl, but thanks to the monk's warnings it did not slice her in half. However, she was still knocked to the ground, now unable to defend herself.

"Kagome-sama!" The beads were pulled away from the Kazaana, its engulfing power pulling the youkai away from her.

Sango, with some difficulties, quickly fetched Kagome away from the ground, though looked on with worry at Miroku. Mantis youkai were a slight problem to suck up through the Kazaana, as the past had proven. It had been badly ripped that time…

As the mantis grew closer, Miroku kept a determined face. Over the past year spent hunting Naraku, as well as the shards, the hole in his hand had grown severely. He had feared that his time was nearing its end, so was the purpose for his talk with Sango earlier. Violet eyes narrowed. 'If the Kazaana grows again…I might not make it until morning…'

The sounds of flesh being cut by blades echoed with horror in Sango's ears. "Houshi-sama!" Miroku held his right hand in pain, wincing and trembling. She wanted to get up and go to him, but she was held back by the now-human Inuyasha.

His heartbeat was like a dull drum inside his ears as the pain in his hand grew. Even sealed with the beads, it still felt as if the engulfing curse was sucking everything in…sweat trickled down his face, followed by widening eyes.

A pulse from his hand broke the beads as if they were nothing. In seeming slow motion to his eyes, each glass piece fell with a plunk to the cold ground. Miroku's worse fear was beginning to draw him in…

Even with the winds sucking everything not rooted down in, Sango wanted to go to him. The only reason she couldn't do so was that her friends held her as they held on for dear life to the strongest trees to prevent themselves from being drawn in. Sango kept crying out his name, struggling in vain to get to him. Her tears were the only part of her that came close to him.

"Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama!"

Her eyes opened, done with her prayers. Standing, she patted Kirara, letting her know that she was done. The nekomata mewled again, waiting for her mistress at the edge of the sinkhole.

'…Your time was so short with us…I miss it…' She ran her fingers over the monument for a moment. 'You said that you'd always be there…. did you keep your word?' "…Did you?"

The feeling of a beaded hand upon her shoulder made her stand still. An echoing voce slinked into her ear…

"Hai. I did…"

Spinning on her heel, she went to face whoever had been there, only to find…no one. Nothing but empty space was there…Turning to Kirara, even then an answer was not found.

'Have I finally lost it...?' She looked to the stone again, now out of the sinkhole. "…C'mon Kirara, the others are waiting for us."

As she flew on her friend's back, she couldn't help but feel the wind flow through her hair. Sango gave a soft smile, remembering Miroku's words.

'…Tomorrow never came, Houshi-sama. But you said you'd be with me now as well…' One tear dissipated into the air. '…And I'll never forget that again…'


End file.
